


Two Suns

by lunartear



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunartear/pseuds/lunartear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another Sunday ruined by his exuberant leader who invited himself over whenever he pleases despite how early it was. What an exhausting guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Suns

How irritating to have his sacred Sunday ruined by the sun himself. Most the time, Midori would be rudely awaken by the stirring of the sunlight protruding through his shades but this was a different sun. Overly zestful third year Chiaki Morisawa was already knocking on his front door being unannounced per usual. Did this guy not know the terms of personal space or alone time? What was his deal. Begrudgingly, he rose out of bed with a cute plush fox locked into his arms and answered the door.  
  
“Takamine! Do you realize what time it is?!”  
  
“Too early to be awake.” He grumbled, rubbing irritably at his eyes.  
  
“Nonsense! Get ready, we’ve some extra practice to do today!” Not waiting for a response, he turned on his heels and marched away with a shout: “Get ready! A hero cannot waste their valuable time!”  
  
Oh how he despised feeling as if he had remedial lessons. Sure, he was painfully average but was that enough reason to ruin yet another Sunday? Didn’t he get enough of this guy during the other six days he saw him? Now a seventh? Fate was cruel. If only taichou knew how to take the answer no or he had a bigger voice or something.  
  
With a sigh, he mustered the strength to drag his feet back to his room to get changed.  
  


By the time he was finished getting ready and made himself a lunch, leader had already been back at his door three or four times rushing him to get ready, which if he had any energy he would be irritated. With two bento boxes in hand, he assumed he didn’t even bother thinking that far ahead, he walked out of the door to be greeted nauseating sunshine. He couldn’t tell which one was more luminescent: the sun or Morisawa-senpai’s smile.  
  
“Fine of you to join us, Takamine!” There was no one else but them. Who could be possibly be referring to? The other Ryuseitai members were nowhere to be seen, just them. He could never understand this guy, feeling as if he could understand Shinkai-senpai more than him. Maybe Morisawa-senpai should also join the Oddballs, he would certainly fit in there well with his loud exterior and weird childish idealistic nature of being a superhero like seen on TV.  
  
“Takamine?” A shake of the shoulder snapped him out of thought.  
  
“Ough?!” He let out a startled noise, blinking as Chiaki beamed up at him and chuckled a bit.  
  
“It appears you’re still tired! I’m impressed with your ability at your size to fall asleep standing up! I would’ve imagined you to like topple over. Anyways, let’s get to work!”  
With a sigh, Midori set down the lunches to the side underneath a shaded tree and got to work. He always picked the hottest days to work out in the blazing sun, which only hindered his minimum performance even more. Today was going to be long.  
  
  
Even as his senior, Morisawa-senpai didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘break’. Despite being layered in sweat and just woozy, he wouldn’t let him break! Not everyone had the energy he had. It was truly amazing yet tiresome to know someone who was so seemingly selfless but inconsiderate at the same time. He leaned over and grabbed his lunch.  
  
Didn’t he know personal space either? The day was rather hot and their ‘superhero super training’ wasn’t exactly light so having him pressed to his side only made the day hoter. If he moved, Morisawa-senpai would only scoot close unconsciously. He loomed over him, peering at his lunch.  
  
“That looks amazing! Nothing less I would expect from the child of some the greengrocers.” He beamed then blinked, tilting his head. “Did you make it? I always assumed your mother composed your lunches but no one appeared to be home today.”  
  
Without speaking, he leaned over and grabbed the lunch he prepared for Morisawa-senpai.  
  
“Here.” Realizing it now, he felt embarrassed considering he made a lunch for him without being asked to. Wasn’t it weird? It was more of an impulse thing and it wasn’t like it was out of his way or anything. Thankfully, Morisawa-senpai wasn’t one to think too deeply on most matters.  
  
Morisawa-senpai’s face lit up. It did that in the simplest matters like something be good for lunch or hearing okay news or just anything so minor, he just didn’t understand it. But this time was different. Another added bonus was him being speechless as he opened up the lunch and stared at it. It took him a few moments it appeared to connect his thoughts and he had yet to even take a taste.  
“This looks absolutely beautiful!” His head kept switching between looking at the lunch on his lap and Midori’s face. How embarrassing… It was just a lunch. He looked away, unable to meet with his gaze much longer and started rubbing at the back of his head nervously. At that, he start digging in without any delay.  
  
“Whoa!” He let out a rather loud yell in which Midori shook and let out a startled noise of his own. Did it taste bad?! He knew Morisawa-senpai didn’t like eggplants, which he took care in not adding to their meal. W-Was that tears?! Was he crying?! Is there something he’s deadly allergic to?! Did he just kill Morisawa-senpai?! Panicking, he almost grabbed the lunch out of his hands and was going to do something…?  
  
Before he could do anything, Chiaki leaned over and started squeezing him into a tight hug while crying?! He could hear his sniffles as he had his face pressed against his shoulder. He didn’t understand! He wasn’t talking again either so it just made his anxiety spike higher! He swore this situation was taking years off his life. Why wasn’t he speaking?! Didn’t he always had something to say?!  
  
“Morisawa-senpai?!” He started shaking him and then he finally looked at him, tears brimming at the edges of his eyes and he inhaled a deep sniff. He wiped his face and shook his head, squeezing him again. Oh how he loathed being touched but he could make an exception this one time if it meant him calming down. His expression was probably horrified as he stared down at his senior.  
  
“I always wanted a cute girlfriend to make me such a wonderful bento like you did, Takamine. You’re the lacking the ‘cute girlfriend’ part but this was still wonderful!” He sniffed again, regaining some sort of composure and began to eat more. “I cannot thank you enough! I wasn’t aware that you could cook so well!” Or that’s what he assumed he said considering he was shoveling food into his mouth as he spoke.  
  
Blushing, he yet again looked away and started rubbing the back of his head in a nervous fashion. He didn’t think his cooking was all that great but Morisawa-senpai seemed to enjoy it very much so. Though, he was never a picky eater to begin with but he knew he was speaking from the heart per usual. He still swelled up with some sort of pride, a rare occasion for the first year, from being praised by his senior. Compliments weren’t hard to come by from Morisawa-senpai but this one felt special.  
  
He relaxed, looking down at his meal as he ate in a much slower pace while the other seemed to inhale it while somehow still tasting it with tears of sheer joy rolled down his cheeks. Jeez, what didn’t excite this guy?


End file.
